1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pen holder with an elastic cord which connects one pen and the base of the pen holder for pen users to draw the pen from the base and then write or take notes by holding the pen with extendable elastic cord. It is especially to provide a convenient way of using because the elastic cord will automatically return to its original status when the pen is inserted into the base of the pen holder after the pen users finish writing so that the cord will not hang loose outside the pen holder.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pen holder is also equipped with a flexible cord for linking a pen with the pen holder. However, the flexible cord of prior invention is twisted out of PVC string between 1 and 2 m/m xcfx86 in diameter and such flexible cord is shaped like a spring; the pen holder and one writing pen are fastened on the two ends of flexible cord. Hence, the spring-shaped flexible cord hangs loose between the pen holder and the pen because of its lack of an automatic coil device that enables the flexible cord to be drawn into the inner side of the pen holder. The lack of self-winding automation is also a disadvantage when people want to use the pen of prior art design to write or take notes, they have to remain in a position close to the pen holder since the length of the flexible cord is rather limited. In addition to the foregoing disadvantage, the prior art design has another disadvantage as follows. The repetitive movements of drawing the pen out of the holder and pulling the spring-shaped flexible cord to write or take notes easily result in relaxation or straightness of the flexible cord so that the cord is incapable of contracting into xe2x80x9cspring-shapedxe2x80x9d status; and further, it will spread over the surface of the writing desk. Under such circumstances, not only the pen holder of prior invention is inconvenient to write or take notes but the xe2x80x9cincontractiblexe2x80x9d spring-shaped cord will occupy the space of writing desk. In view of inconvenience and incontractibility, the inventors of the invention herein conducted research and testing that culminated in the innovative improvement of the present invention.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a pen holder with an elastic cord which connects one writing pen and an automatic coil apparatus inside the pen holder that enables most of the cord to be coiled automatically into a winding wheel of the automatic coil apparatus so that only a small part of the elastic cord is visible between the end of the writing pen and the automatic coil apparatus and it will never hang loose or occupy the space of desk.
The brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention.